Deathgaze
.]] Deathgaze , also known as Death Gaze, Doom Gaze, Deathguise and Grim Gaze, is a recurring boss in the ''Final Fantasy'' series since its debut in Final Fantasy VI. It usually appears as a flying winged creature with skeletal features. Its attacks and abilities vary highly between each appearance, but it usually has a large repertoire of magical and physical attacks. As the name suggests, it often has access to an instant death ability, like Death, Kill and Level 5 Death. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Death Gaze appears in the GBA/PSP/mobile versions in reference to its original appearance in ''Final Fantasy VI. It is the last boss fought in the Whisperwind Cove bonus dungeon. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Deathgaze is a boss in the Depths of the True Moon. It can be fought in a random encounter. Final Fantasy VI Deathgaze is one of the sealed beasts released by the end of the world, and may attack the ''Falcon while flying the skies of the World of Ruin. It yields the Bahamut magicite when defeated. The encounter is in a random part of the world map, so the player can fly the Falcon in a straight line with incremental movement to the side to find it. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Deathgaze is an Ahriman type enemy. Final Fantasy IX Deathguise is one of the last bosses and acts as one of Kuja's pets. It fights the party in the Crystal World, preceding Trance Kuja. Final Fantasy X-2 Grim Gaze (Death Gaze in the Japanese version) is an enemy that attacks with supersonic waves. Final Fantasy XII The Deathgaze is an Elite Mark fought on a skyferry's deck. Deathgaze reuses the design of an ordinary dragon (more specifically, a Plate Wyrm) and does not fly in battle. The player must find it randomly by boarding skyferries until it appears. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Deathgaze is a rare enemy found in rifts in Yaschas Massif -100 AF-. It is of the wyvern family, resembling an albino member of the species. It can daze and weaken a single target, following with Feeding Stoop to inflict extra damage. Final Fantasy XIV Deathgaze is a family of enemies based on the ''Final Fantasy XII incarnation but with the notable difference that they are constantly in flight. Notable Deathgazes include Tyrant, a boss in Pharos Sirius, and the S-rank elite mark Zona Seeker in Western Thanalan. In addition, the Final Fantasy VI version of Deathgaze appears as Deathgaze Hollow, serving as the first boss of the Dun Scaith raid. ''Final Fantasy XV Deathgaze appears as a boss in the standalone version of ''Final Fantasy XV: Comrades. It was added to the main game under the Expert Duel Crazy Challenge for the Google Stadia version, playable from the title screen. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Deathgaze is a boss in the Ruins. Its true form is that of Veriaulde. Being a mutated form of a Yuke, its design is far more metallic and machine-like than other appearances. Final Fantasy Dimensions Deathgaze is an enemy in the data. There have been no reports of it appearing in any version, and therefore it is one of only a few enemies with a set of stats dummied from all versions. Although the specifics of its data are unknown, it having assigned data is revealed as its name can be found in the files, unlike numerous other dummied enemy sprites which do not have an associated name. Final Fantasy Dimensions II Both Deathgaze and Deathguise appear as wind-elemental summons. Deathgaze teaches Curse abilities to the Deathlord and Deathguise teaches Aero Rush abilities to Morrow. In the original free-to-play versions, both signets could only be obtained through the summon draw shop. Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2008) Deathgaze is a summon that casts Level 5 Death, which causes a Bravery Break to the opponent if their Bravery value is a multiple of five. The artwork used for the summon is from Final Fantasy IX. Deathgaze can be obtained as a Stage Bonus on the Destiny Odyssey VI storyline. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Deathgaze returns with the same function. It can be purchased from certain Moogle Shops for 40 KP. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Deathgaze appears as an enemy, similar in appearance to its original form in ''Final Fantasy VI. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Deathgaze appears as an enemy in Battle Music Sequences. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Deathgaze from ''Final Fantasy VI appears as an enemy. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Deathgaze appearsas an enemy during an event called "Deathgaze's Onslaught". Final Fantasy All the Bravest Deathgaze appears as an enemy on the Narshe Plains. It uses Aeroga and drops the Venom Claws. Final Fantasy Record Keeper FFRK Deathgaze FFVI.png|''FFVI version. FFRK Deathguise FFIX.png|''FFIX'' version. ''Mobius Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Brave Exvius'' A Deathgaze appears in the Story Event "Talking to the Skies". When Cid and the dwarves propel their Airship for the first time, a turbulent storm imperils their goal. Cid jumps from the Airship and dons his armor fighting a Typhoon thinking it responsible for the deed. Eventually he discovers a Deathgaze to be the true responsible and defeats it, allowing the Airship to soar to the skies without obstacles. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Deathgaze in his ''Final Fantasy VI and Theatrhythm Final Fantasy appearances has wind-elemental cards. Deathgaze2 TCG.png|''Final Fantasy VI''. Deathgaze TCG.png|''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy''. Trivia *In Final Fantasy XV, in Chapter 13 before the player heads into Zegnautus Keep, various flying entities patrol the skies of Gralea. These creatures return in Final Fantasy XV: Comrades. Their appearance resembles the recurring boss Deathgaze, specifically to that of its incarnation as Deathguise in Final Fantasy IX. de:Thanatos it:Mortifero Category:Recurring bosses